


Video #5 - The (Sorta) Death of Wade Winston Wilson

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [5]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But he comes back, M/M, Stabbing, Wade dies, bucky is an asshole, but gosh he's pretty, cuz he does that, main character death and undeath, not just yet anyway, there's a vibe between bucky and wade too but i dont wanna tag that, we'll see how things go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Wade tells Bucky to kill him to kill a bad guy. Bucky does. He then freaks Wade out when he comes back to life. Cuz he's an asshole.





	Video #5 - The (Sorta) Death of Wade Winston Wilson

“Are you seriously filming this right now!?!” Wade yelled, his voice a little strangled from the arm around his throat.

“Yeah. Not really anything else goin on man.” Sam’s voice says behind the camera. There’s a snort from next to him and the camera moves to the left a bit, showing Bucky looking on as Wade is held hostage.

“Right?” Sam asks him. Bucky shrugs and makes a face before lifting his chin a little, motioning for Sam to look back that way. The camera turns back and Wade is struggling against the guy holding him. He makes a high-pitched squealing noise as the guy presses his knife harder against Wade’s side.

“Okay I’m done with this, can someone just come stab this guy so we can go home. I mean seriously my sword is right there, someone just pick it up and stab him. Hell, stab him through me I don’t even care at this point. Just kill me. Just do it.” Wade said, struggling a little against the guy and then going completely limp to try and get away. It didn’t work.

No one said anything for awhile and then Bucky walked into frame.

“I got it.” He said, walking to Wade’s sword like it was chore. He bent and picked it up slowly, groaning a little as he bent over. Sam sucked in a small breath when Bucky bent over, barely audible, but there. Bucky straightened up and kept walking, twirling the sword in his hand as he went.

“So where do you want it? Chest? Head? Any preference.” Bucky asked, smiling at Wade and then nodding to the guy holding him.

“Well that shouldn’t have been attractive should it?” Wade asked, looking at Bucky and then back at the guy behind him.

“Did you find that attractive too or just me?” The guy looked at him in disgust. Wade looked back to Bucky and then into the camera.

“Just me then.” He shrugged and waved his hand at Bucky.

“Alright big guy let’s get on with it. Chest is fine. It’s faster.” He sighed, dropped his hand against his leg and turning his head to the side with a grimace.

“Don’t come any closer.” The guy yelled and pulled a gun.

“You had a gun the whole time?! And you’ve been poking me with a knife?!” Wade squawked.

“Shut up! I said stop!” the guy yelled.

“Yeah I heard you. You’re pretty loud.” Bucky said calmly, not stopping.

“Holy shit.” Sam whispers behind the camera. The guy fired his gun four times, Bucky raised his hand and blocked them and then he shoved Wade’s sword through Wade’s chest and into the man holding him. They both went limp and fell to the ground. Bucky yanked on the sword and it didn’t move. He tugged again. Nothing. He looked back at the camera and grimaced. Sam took a few steps forward. Bucky gently put his foot on Wade’s chest.

“Sorry buddy.” He said and gave the sword another tug, it came out this time with a sickening crunch. Bucky turned his head to the side and gagged. He put his fist to his mouth and took a deep breath before looking at Sam again.

“Got it.” He said, smiling. Sam laughed and Bucky pulled Wade’s body away from the body beneath him. Then he froze. He looked at the camera again and winked.

“Oh god.” Sam said, and took another step closer. Bucky knelt down on the ground next to Wade and waited.

The screen goes black and text flashes across it.

*** Five minutes later ***

Wade gasped awake and flailed into sitting. Bucky stumbled backwards away from him dramatically.

“Holy shit you’re alive!” Bucky yelled, hand on his chest as it rises and falls.

“Yeah man of course I am don’t worry about it. Happens all the ti – wait. Did you- did you not know I would come back?” Wade asked, standing up and looking at Bucky, the eyes on his mask squinting at him.

“How the fuck would I know you’d come back? I stabbed you in the heart!” Bucky said, hand still on his chest, horrified look on his face as he stared at Wade.

“You didn’t know I’d come back and you _stabbed me_?!” Wade said, yelling the last part of his sentence.

“How could I know that?!” Bucky yelled, his voice growing frustrated.

“So you just killed me and were okay with it?” Wade yelled, his hands flailing at his sides.

The camera was shaking a little. Sam’s stifled laughter just barely there.

“You told me too!!” Bucky said, looking flabbergasted. Wade made a strangled noise in his throat.

“You didn’t even hesitate! You just killed me! No remorse!” Wade shouted, shaking his head and glaring at Bucky.

“You. Told. Me. Too!” Bucky shouted back, poking Wade in the chest with each word. Wade swatted at him like cat attacking a string.

“Don’t touch me!” he shrieked, still batting at Bucky’s arm. Bucky moved fast, grabbed both of Wade’s hands and pulled him close. Their noses almost touching.

“Relax man I’m just fuckin with ya.” He said with a smile, winking at Wade and then letting him go. He walked back toward Sam, still smiling. Wade standing behind him, silent. Bucky looked into the camera and made a huge happy face.

“Behold! Silent Wade Wilson!” he said, spinning on the spot and snapping finger guns at Wade. Wade’s eyes widened and he gasped.

“You monster!”

“Aand it’s gone.” Sam says. Bucky looks back into the camera.

“It never lasts.” He says, pouting and then walking out of frame.

“You are such an asshat! I hate you! Just so you know!” Wade yelled, flipping the bird at Bucky.

“You love me.” Bucky called back, off camera.

The camera zoomed in on Wade’s face.

“He’s right. I do… fuck.” Wade whispered as the screen faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where these are coming from. but i'm hoping there will be more wade. cuz i'm in love with him. like...so in love. but anyway. i thought it wold be fitting to have the first one he's in be named after him dying. Just cuz of who he is as a person. anyway, i had fun, as always. hope you like it guys! i know its silly! but that's the point of these! enjoy guys! <3


End file.
